<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Need To Espresso My Love For You by SinfulDove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792799">I Need To Espresso My Love For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove'>SinfulDove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa Week 2021 Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Love Confessions, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2021, Cute, Day 1, F/F, Fluffy, Lexa Is Infatuated, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/pseuds/SinfulDove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a barista at a coffee shop Clarke has frequented the past few weeks. Clarke is unaware that Lexa has a crush until Lexa's mouth moves before her brain can stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clexa Week 2021 Prompt #1: Accidental Love Confession</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clexa Week 2021 Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Need To Espresso My Love For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><em>There she is. Just as beautiful as ever. </em>Lexa’s thoughts immediately went to the blonde woman who had just stepped into the little coffee shop. Every day for the past few weeks, this woman has graced Lexa’s presence for several hours every morning. All Lexa knew was that her name was Clarke and she liked vanilla cappuccinos with caramel drizzled on top. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Miss.” </em>Lexa snaps her head back towards the customer in front of her who was now looking slightly annoyed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry. You said a double shot espresso. Got it.” Lexa rings them up and retrieves their order, all while sneakily watching the blonde woman of her dreams get closer to her cash register in the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few customers later the woman is standing face to face with Lexa. Her hands were getting sweaty and Lexa could feel her heart start racing. Clarke gives her a smile and Lexa feels faint. <em> Snap out of it, Lexa. She’d never like you. </em>Lexa tries to nonchalantly shake her nerves off. “Hi.” Clarke’s sweet voice hits Lexa’s ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you.” Lexa whispers the words before she can stop them. She then stands there frozen. <em> Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. What are you doing Lexa? You did not just say that out loud. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Clarke tilts her head as if to hear Lexa better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I said, the usual?” Lexa acts as coolly as possible even though she is freaking out on the inside and hoped her voice didn’t give her nerves away. <em> Maybe she didn’t hear you, or maybe she’s just trying to be nice. What a dumb move that was </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke’s bright smile appears again, “oh, yeah.” Lexa rings her up and Clarke hands over the money. “Do I really come here that often?” Lexa shrugs as she makes Clarke’s drink, trying to steady her hands so she doesn’t spill it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa hears the woman laugh and figured it was because she noticed how nervous Lexa was, but she looks over and Clarke is just shaking her head and mumbling to herself, “I guess I have been lately.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We get a lot of regulars. It’s not hard to learn their favorite drink after a while.” The words come out of Lexa’s mouth without her thinking, but luckily this time they weren’t extremely embarrassing. She felt the need to reassure the other woman even though it was likely unnecessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know I had become a regular.” A small laugh escapes her lips. “I guess med school will do that to you.” Clarke still looks amused at herself as Lexa hands over the drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, are you studying to become a doctor?” Lexa knew she shouldn’t hold up the line by wanting to have a conversation with the beauty in front of her, but she just wanted a few more seconds with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke nods her head, “yeah, my mother is a doctor. I guess it runs in my blood.” Clarke gives her another smile that Lexa would be happy to die for, “thank you for this.” Clarke lifts the coffee slightly as she references it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa gives her customer service smile back at Clarke, afraid to use any other, “of course. Enjoy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke walks over to the table she usually sits at while she studies and Lexa reluctantly pulls her eyes away from the woman and onto the next customer, another regular, who she quickly rings up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A couple long hours later and Lexa is finally on a much needed break. She grabs herself a coffee while another coworker takes over the register. She starts walking over to a back table when she hears her name. “Lexa.” She jerks her head up from staring down at her coffee and looks around confused, not knowing who called her, and knowing it did not sound like her boss's voice. It sounded much more pleasing to her ears than the shrill voice of her terrible boss. Lexa makes eye contact with Clarke but couldn’t believe it would have been her. <em> She’s not the one who called you. Don’t be ridiculous.  </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa looks back at the register to see her coworkers completely engrossed in their job and determined it wasn’t them who needed her. She glances back at Clarke again and sees her still looking at her. Clarke smiles at Lexa and then moves a few notebooks and pats the now empty space across from her. Slowly, Lexa makes her way over to Clare's table but stands next to it awkwardly. Clarke laughs, “please, sit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Don't freak out. You are a confident badass and one incredibly gorgeous blonde haired woman is not going to end all that. </em>“Okay.” Lexa draws the word out and takes  a seat across from Clarke. “How did you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“On your name tag.” Clarke motions to the tag and Lexa looks down at it as her cheeks flush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah. I forget I have one on most days. Almost nobody ever uses it.” <em> She doesn't care, Lex, just shut up. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do people usually call you then?” Clarke looked genuinely interested and Lexa wasn’t sure why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Depends what mood they are in. It is the customer service industry.” Lexa quirks one corner of her mouth up, barely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Have you been in it long?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa takes a small drink of the coffee she thought she'd need to get through the rest of her shift. Now realizing this small conversation with the woman across from her was doing more than the coffee ever could. “Not really. I'm just working here while I go through law school.” Lexa didn't want it to sound like she was bragging so she almost didn't even bring it up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke's eyes light up. “Oh! You're going to be a lawyer. That's exciting!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure. I guess. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled to be becoming a lawyer.” Lexa looks over to see Clarke giving her a skeptical look as she didn't sound real excited about it. “I've always wanted to be a lawyer since I was a little girl, you see, but I think my reservations have a lot to do with my predecessors sort of forcing me into the job as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your <em> predecessors </em>?” Clarke raises an eyebrow at Lexa’s choice of words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parental guardians, I guess you could say. They've been training me to take over the business since I was a kid.” Lexa swirls the last bit of coffee in her cup around before drinking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke leans forward and places her chin on her hand, “so do you actually <em> want </em>to be a lawyer? Or just don't want to disappoint people in your life?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm. A bit of both I presume. I love a lot of aspects of being a lawyer but who knows what I may have picked if that wasn't what was being pushed at me.” Lexa couldn't believe she was opening up about these things. She didn't even tell her closest friends these thoughts, but something about Clarkes green eyes just pulled her in and hypnotized her. Lexa wanted to learn more about the owner of the captivating eyes. “What about you? You said that your mothers a doctor as well. Did she force you to go to med school?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My mother has taught me so much but I don't feel like she forced me to be a doctor like her. I really do love it. I enjoy helping people.” Clarke smiles brightly at Lexa and Lexa can't help but smile back at her. “She does smile!” Clarke teases. “A real genuine smile and not her fake customer service one.” Clarke laughs as Lexa frowns and then glares at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You could tell earlier?” Lexa had thought she had hidden herself well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly then but I watched you for a little after that and you give the same exact smile to every customer, even the ones that are clearly irritating you. You handle people well. That'll help you when you're a lawyer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa wasn't sure her brain was registering any words Clarke was saying after she admitted she had been watching her. “You were watching me?” <em> Why was she watching me? Did I look at her too often when she was watching me? Did she notice that? Relax Lexa. She seems blunt enough to have already told you that if she had. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa wasn't sure if she really was seeing the blush creep up Clarkes cheeks or just imagining it.”Well yeah I-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Lex! </em>” The sharp voice of her boss breaks the conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like my break is over.” Lexa frowns over in the direction of her manager.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Clarke smiles at her. “That's okay. I should get going anyways.” Clarke packs up all her notebooks. “This was a fun first date though.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Date?!” Lexa's eyes go wide and it makes Clarke chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I tend to want to date someone <em> before </em>they profess their love for me.” Lexa's head snaps up to look into Clarkes eyes and sees the twinkle of mischief in them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clarke, I-” Lexa didn't even know where to begin to explain. <em> Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I've just ruined everything. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It's alright Lexa.” Clarke gets up from her chair, swinging the backpack full of books over one shoulder. She slides a piece of paper over in front of Lexa. “Let me know if you want a second date.” Clarke bends down and places a quick peck on Lexa's cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lexa felt like her cheeks couldn't be any redder as Clarke walked out of the coffee shop. She places a hand where Clarkes lips had just been and looks down to see Clarkes phone number on the slip of paper with a smiley face next to it. Lexa smiles to herself as she sits there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Lexa!” </em>The impatience in her boss's voice was clear as Lexa sighs. She stands up, placing the slip of paper carefully into her pocket, and walks over to finish her shift, happier than she'd have thought she would ever be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>